Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: What if Fred had fallen deeply in love before the Final Battle? What if he had a family before he was suppose to die? Would he have made sure to come back home to them?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charaters._

* * *

><p><em>Hello, loves.<em>

_I decided, since I've been Draco all the love, I would give another character some love. Our favorite Weasley twin, Fred._

_This will be a short story unless you review and demand more chapters. You have to convince me to keep this going, other wise, I'll let it fade away._

_Potter on._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Ludivina Prothero sat at the edge of the lake, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was trying to find the right words to say to a certain friend of hers that she had grown very fond of. She couldn't imagine her life without him, but as the end of the year drew near, she knew there a good possibility that she would never see him again. She forced back the tears. She couldn't allow herself to cry. He would know that something was up.<p>

"Hello, pretty lady," a voice called. She jumped to her feet and whirled around, wand in hand, only to see one of the Weasley twins walking towards her. He stopped short. "It's ok, Ludivina. It's me, Fred."

"Blimey, Fred, I almost threw a hex your way," she snapped, putting her wand away. He chuckled.

"You seemed like you were thinking a bit too hard," he stated. "I figured you could use some company." She couldn't help but smile.

"How is it both of you can be complete jokesters around each other, but totally different people when separated," she laughed. He grinned.

"That's the beauty of being twins," he answered. "He thinks I haven't noticed how differents he acts when he thinks I'm not around." He shook his head.

"Do you notice how different you are," she asked, sitting back down. He sat next to her and stared at the lake thoughtfully.

"A little bit," he replied. "But half the time I'm too busy watching everyone else." Her smiled began to fade. She needed to tell him how she felt.

_Why are those three little words so hard to_ say?

"Ludivina," he began. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." She turned to him, confused. Did he feel the same about her?

"Yes," she responded. He licked his lips, a nervous habit she had come to enjoy.

"George says he's caught you staring at me," he continued. "I'm just wondering if it's true." She nodded. He leaned in towards her ear. "Would you like a better view?" Her golden eyes met his deep blue ones. A mischievious glint gazed at her. She nodded again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the castle.

"Where are we going," she inquired.

"This castle is huge," he laughed. "There's more than enough rooms where no one will find us." She giggled and followed him. He lead her through at least a hundred different corridors before leading her through a corridor that seemed to be forgotten a long time ago. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at one of the doors.

"_Alomohora._"

He grabbed the knob and snatched the door open. Once inside, he closed, locked, and silenced the door. She grinned as they shed their robes, then he shed his shirt. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see, 'Vina," he taunted. She nodded as he neared her, his hands reaching for her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips connected with her neck. His teeth nipped her skin as her fingers ran through his firery red hair.

"Fred," she moaned, his hands slithering up her back. She felt his fingers smoothly unlatch her bra just before her shirt was lifted over her head. She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her bare nipples. She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her breast hungrily. His hands cupped the pale mounds.

"Merlin, you're perfect," he whispered, taking one nipple in his mouth. She arched into him and gasped. She could feel him smile against her skin.

"You act like a guy's never done this," he sucked on the small, hard nub, "to you before." She swallowed hard.

"Well," she began, "to be honest, you're the first." He stopped what he was doing, and she cursed herself for saying anything at all. He lifted his head.

"You mean," he asked. She nodded. "Ludivina, we don't have to if you don't want to." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"If you think I'm walking away from this," she rubbed the front of his pants, causing him to emmitt a low groan, "when we both want it, you're crazy." His lips met hers. "Just be gentle, Fred."

"You know I will," he answered. "But first, we've still got to get rid of these." He tugged at her skirt and stockings. She smiled, then pushed him against the wall.

"You first," she breathed before kissing his neck. She shimmied down his body, kissing every freckle along the way, feeling him relax under her touch. She reached his pants, and smoothly undid his belt. Her fingers wasted no time with the button and zipper, and soon his lower half was exposed to her. She gasped at the size of his erection.

"You like what you see," he whispered. She smiled and took his tip in her mouth, lapping up the precum. He gasped, and she took more of him into her mouth. She pressed her hands against his thighs, hoping to keep him from thrusting himself deeper into her throat. "Ludivina." Her eyes flicked towards his face, which was contorted with pleasure. She pulled her mouth away with a pop, and he emmitted a sound of protest.

"You like," she whispered seductively. He nodded as he panted.

"For a virgin, you are damn good," he breathed, his eyes popping open. She smirked at the lustful glint in the deep blue pools. "Now, how about we get that skirt off of you?" He kicked his pants and boxers away and advanced towards her. She giggled as he lifted her and set her on an old dusty desk. She felt his hand on the zipper of her skirt. His hands gently pulled the piece of clothing over her hips and off of her body. The skirt was soon followed by her shoes and stockings. Their eyes met and he stroked her womanhood through the cotton panties.

"Please," she whimpered. His lips massaged hers, and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Are you sure," he inquired. She nodded. She a rip as her panties disappeared and cool air hit her heat. She moaned as he slid a finger into her.

"Fred," she breathed. She bucked her hips as he added a second finger. "Fred Weasley, if you don't fuck me right now, I will personally hex you to death!" He chuckled, and his fingers were replaced by something much harder. She held her breath as he slowly pushed into her, stretching her as he went. He stopped when he had reached her barrier.

"Once I push past this," he whispered in her ear, "there's no turning back."

"We're already at the point of no return, Fred," she countered pleadingly. "Please, just do it." He nestled his face into her ivory curls, then bit her neck as he broke through. She cried out, the pain consuming every thought. After a few moments, the pain subsibed.

"You okay now," Fred's gentle voice questioned. She nodded, and he began to slowly pump into her. She focused on how good it felt to have him inside of her. Before she knew it, she was begging him for more, and he was poudning into her. She felt the pressure building, and she held his body closer to hers. She found herself gasping for air as her orgasm drew closer.

"Come for me, Ludivina, _cum for me,_" he growled. His fingers ran down her stomach and found her clit. She gasped as he began rubbing it, and screamed his name when she came. He drove into her a few times before collapsing over her, panting as he did.

"Fred," she gasped. He nuzzed her neck.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Fred," she breathed. "I have for a few years now." He lifted his head and gazed her, unrelenting love glinting in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Ludi," he responded. "Every part of you." She ran a finger down his freckled cheek.

"Don't ever stop loving me," she pleaded. He rested his head on hers.

"Always," he answered. "I couldn't stop loving you if it saved my life."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>So many people are reading, but no one is reviewing. :( Come one guys. I love feed back.<em>

_Here's the next chapter. Please, please, PLEASE review. Pretty please?_

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Fred piddled around the shop, trying to keep his mind off of other things. He had been a bachelor for about a year. He and George had opened a joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Weeze, which had taken off fairly well. He smiled.<p>

His smiled dropped when a familiar figure with white hair walked in.

He went over to her and gently grabbed her arm. He lead her up the stairs to the small flat above the store, shocked at how she wasn't fighting him. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Fred," she whispered. He turned to her, his body humming with love. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me after everything I said." He pushed her hair out of her face and removed her sunglasses.

"Ludi, I said I would always love you," he soothed. "I still do." She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Fred, don't," she pleaded. He combed his fingers through her hair before noticing the bruise on the side of her neck. And the one on her collarbone.

"How did those get there," he questioned. She pulled away from his touch.

"I... I fell down the stairs." He could tell she was lying.

"Ludivina, take off your jacket, now," he ordered. He could hear a choked sob pass her lips.

"Fred, please," she begged.

"Now," he repeated firmly. He could see the tears falling down her face as she removed her jacket. He hated being mean to her, but he had to know if she was being abused. His heart ached at the stated of her. Bruises covered her arms, some of them worse than others.

"Ludi, who did this to you," he asked softly. He tenderly pullled her close as she began to cry.

"I thought, since he was your friend, that he would be just as nice as you are," she sobbed. "I thought he would be just like you."

"Who," he inqired. "Ludi, please, tell me." He was close to tears at seeing her cry. She sniffed.

"Oliver," she answered. "Oliver Wood." Her eyes met his. "He only beats me when he's drunk, I swear!"

"Only when he's drunk," Fred half-shouted. "Ludi, look at your arms! They're not even a normal color anymore! How often is he drunk?" She looked away again.

"Every night," she muttered. He felt anger bubbling in him. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kill Oliver Wood.

"And you just let him," he snapped. Her tear-filled gaze met his again.

"If I fight back, he only beats me harder, then rapes me," she shouted. "I figured if I didn't think too much about it, he would stop!"

"He's not going to stop," he responded. "He'll only get worse the more you let him do this to you!" She sobbed, and he pulled her close. He couldn't stay angry when she clearly needed his help. "Where is he?"

"In France," she whispered, "with the Quiddich team." He tiled her chin upwards and kissed her. He pulled back, hoping she could see the love he had for her in his eyes.

"Let go get your things," he instructed. "You're not staying there anymore. You'll live here, with me and George. Oliver isn't going to lay another finger on you."

* * *

><p>Fred laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He had surrendered his bed to Ludivina, which lead to a small arguement.<p>

_Nothing like the huge fight last year._

A small smile crept over his face. It felt good to have her back in his life. George wasn't too please with having to share his home with a Slytherin, especially since she had called Fred a blood-traitor. But Fred pleaded with George, begging him to let her stay there.

_"She doesn't have anywhere else to go except back to him," he begged. "Please, Georgie, I can't live with myself if I let her go back to him. Not with how he treats her." George shook his head and sighed._

_"You really care about her, don't you," he asked. "Even after that huge fight." Fred fought to hold back the tears._

_"Care is even a strong enough word," he whispered. "I love her, George." George smiled at his twin._

_"I can tell," he stated. "You've barely cracked a joke since that fight, Freddy."_

Fred was pulled out of the flashback by the feel of small, nervous hands caressing his face. He smiled as he focused on Ludivina's yellowish eyes.

"Ludi," he murmured before she brought her lips to his. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. He nipped her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue darted in her mouth, eager to explore her after being denied for so long. She broke the kiss and began marking his neck with gentle love bites. "Ludi, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how sorry I am," she answered. Her hand reached for his pajama pants, and swiftly pulled them down to his knees, along with his boxers. He felt himself blush as his erection sprang free. "Thinking of me?"

"Always," he breathed. She smiled before lowering herself and giving his manhood a long, sensual lick. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Please..."

He sucked in a breath as her mouth covered his tip. He tangled his fingers in her hair and gave her head a gentle push. She flicked her tongue along his length, causing him to gasp. His hips bucked into her as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"I'm about to cum," he moaned. She cupped his balls, and he cried out, squirting his seed into her mouth. He whimpered as he came back down from what he thought was heaven.

"You like," she whispered as she wrapped her battered arms around him. He halfway opened his eyes and smiled.

"You know I did," he panted. "You know good and well I like anything you do." She nestled her head under his chin.

"You weren't too happy the other day," she pointed out. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know," he responded. "I just hated seeing those bruises on you. And then knowing that Oliver did that to you." He shook his head. "It just sent me to a whole new level of anger." He pulled back and looked at her. "I don't ever want to be that angry around you. Ever." She planted her lips against his.

"I know," she soothed. "I could see how close to crying you were." Fred bit his lip.

"If you only knew how much it hurt to see those bruises," he murmured. "It still hurts, even though I know you're safe." He felt the tears stinging his eyes. "And you said he..." He closed his eyes and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Fred," she cooed. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm right here, safe in your arms. You don't have to say another word." She kissed his cheek, wet with tears, then whispered, "You feel like home, Freddy..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>So many people adding this to their favorites list, but no one is reviewing. Reviews are quite appreciated. How else am I suppose to know if what you guys think of it?<em>

_Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Ludivina slowly awoke, and realized she was not alone. She opened her eyes to find Fred Weasley, his arms wrapped around her as they laid on a couch. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. After the huge fight last year, she was certain that he wouldn't want her back. Yet here she was, in the arms of a man who never stopped loving her. She snuggled her head under his chin and let the tears fall from her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong, Ludi," his soft voice questioned. She sniffed and tried to think of a good answer.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Ludi," he pressed, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Don't try and lie to me. Please." She bit her lip and looked away, her eyes resting on his still-exposed manhood. "Are you regretting last night?"

"No," she answered. "Gods, no. I was just thinking... After everything I said before... Yet you still..." She stopped speaking as a lump formed in her throat. She felt his surprisingly strong arms pull her close.

"Ludivina Prothero, you asked me to never stop loving you the first time we slept together," he soothed. "If I remember right, I said I couldn't stop loving you if it saved my life. I meant every word of it, then and now." She clung to him. "If you'll let me, 'Vina, I can treat you better than you've ever been treated." She pulled back a bit and pressed her mouth to his.

"After all those awful things I said," she whispered after a few moments. He shook his head.

"Don't," he murmured. "I'd rather forget that it ever happened. I haven't told a good joke since that stupid fight." She looked at him, shocked.

"Why," she inquired. "Fred, you told the best jokes!"

"I know," he replied, "but when you left, you seemed to take my humor with you. You affect me more than you think, Ludivina. And in more ways than one." He grinned, and she chanced a look at his penis.

"You horney little git," she laughed. Her laughs turned into moans as he gently sucked on the tender spot at the crook of her neck.

"Am I now," he teased. "I wonder why?" His hands slithered up her t-shirt to find her breast. She gasped as his fingers expertly teased her nipples.

"Been practicing," she panted as he pulled her shirt over her head. She couldn't stop herself from crying out when he sucked her nippled into his mouth.

"What else was I suppose to do with my spare time," he growled. She arched her back, pressing herself against him. He suddenly pulled away, only to pick her up and carry her to his room. She heard the door shut, and she heard him mutter a few quick incantations. She opened her eyes only to shut them again as he continued kissing her breast. She felt for the buttons of his shirt and began struggling to unbutton them.

His hands grasped hers and helped her with the buttons. She opened her eyes to see more love in his deep blue gaze than she thought possible. She kissed him as she pushed the cloth off of his arms. His teeth nipped her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to him without hesitation. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she began to relax and melt under his touch.

"Fred," she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, and their eyes met. Uncertainty mixed with unrelenting love.

"You know, we don't have to do this," he whispered. She smiled.

"I know," she murmured, "but I want to." Her hand slithered down his chest. He grasped it, bringing it up to his mouth and tenderly kissing her palm.

"Maybe another day, love," he pressed, almost pleadingly. "Right now, I just want to savor this." He pressed her hand to his cheek and opened his eyes. The way his gaze glittered when he looked at her made her want to cry. She had been so horrible to him, yet he still loved her like he did when they were in school. Her eye lids slid shut as he pulled her close.

"Freddy," she choked out, allowing him to lay her body on the bed. She felt his head rest against hers.

"Ludi, I've missed you so much," he half sobbed. Her lips found his, and make quick work of silencing him.

"I've missed you, too," she admitted pulling away and looking into his eyes. They stared at each other for a long while.

"All that matters is that you're here now," he cooed softly. "I'll try and be a better boyfriend to you. I promise." A smiled tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You're so much more than that now," she soothed. "In more ways than one, you're my hero."

* * *

><p>She sat at the table in the kitchen, staring at her cup of tea. It had been a week since Fred had taken her into his home. Her arms were healing, as were all the other bruises. She smiled at how tender Fred was with her, and how he had changed since their days in school. He had matured quite a bit, trading his shaggy hair for a more managable cut, and had more self control. She had even offered him a chance at joining her for a shower, which he declined politely.<p>

_"It's not that I don't want to, Ludi," he explained with a smile. "It's just, considering everything you've already been through..." She silenced him with a kiss._

_"Fred, I'm inviting you to join me," she laughed. "You wouldn't be intruding upon my dignity." He smiled and shook his head._

_"I know, Ludi," he whispered. "Just humor me. You're comfort level is the most important thing to me."_

She smiled. He had been so incredibly kind to her, and she had no way of repaying his kindness. He never asked for anything, and she couldn't think of a single thing he needed. Of course that wasn't true. She knew exactly what he wanted. It was the art of getting him to surrender and admit it that was the hard part. She could see it in his eyes. He wanted her more than anything, but, in a show of chivalry, he was holding back. Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and she knew exactly what to get.

Just then, Fred and George came through the door, and Fred walked strait to her and plopped a bag of money in front of her. She looked at him, shocked and confused.

"Go treat yourself, love," he whispered as George went to get a shower. "You deserve it."

"How much is in here," she questioned. He kissed her cheek.

"More than enough for you to buy whatever you want."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know! It's short! I'm sorry! *hides from flying objects* I've got alot on my mind and I've been way too busy. Please bear with me. I promise it'll get better._

_P.S.: The chapters will get longer if more reviews come in. They're like cookies. Please R & R._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Big thanks to Aya Ayame for her review. I had almost given up on this story!<em>

_And to sastify you're curiousity, this chapter will include a flashback to the "big fight." Fred will first, though, unleash a side of him that we have never seen. Only reason I'm sure it's there is because everyone has this side of them. Even the sweetest of people._

_Now, sit back, relax, and R & R, please._

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Fred smiled as he wandered around the shop. His life had taken a turn for the better. He had the love of his life back in his arms, and a sucessful business. He got to spend the better part of every day with his twin brother. What could ruin something so perfect?<p>

"Freddy," George called. "Has Ludivina come back yet?" Fred made his way to the front of the store and shook his head.

"No, why do you ask," he questioned. George's face was riddled with worry.

"I thought I just saw Oliver Wood walk by," he answered, a hint of concern in his voice. Fred shifted his gaze to the doors.

_If he hunts her down, I swear to Merlin..._

"Think you can handle the shop while I go look for her, Georgie," he intoned.

"Yeah, I can handle it," George answered. Fred grabbed his coat.

"I'll be back in a minute," he stated before stepping out into Diagon Ally. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for her. She had said she was getting a "surprise" for him for Valentine's Day. He silently scolded himself for letting her go alone. He should have known that Oliver would return and go looking for her.

He heard a scream and followed it. His heart cleanched at where the screams where coming from.

_Merlin, no. No, no, no, no, NO!_

Knockturn Ally. The last place anyone should go. He heard the screaming again, this time, his name was mingled in the cries for help. Throwing caution to the wind, he ran down into the dark allyway.

He soon found himself at the end of the ally, a spot that seemed quite deserted. He scanned the area, and almost walked away when he heard the screaming again.

"HELP ME!" He knew it was Ludivina, and he followed the screams to an empty shop, long forgotten. The door was slightly ajar, and he could hear the sound of skin against skin. Rage filled his being, and he barged in the building.

She was lying on the floor, bloody and barely conscious. Oliver had turned around when Fred entered.

"Hello, Fred," he greeted. "Been a long while since I saw you last. You been fucking my girl?" Fred stepped up to the older man and punched him in the nose, sastified with the resounding crunch.

"No, I've been protecting her from the likes of you," he snapped, his wand aimed. "_Sectumsempra!_" He picked up her battered body. "It's okay, Ludi, I'm here now. He won't hurt you again, I promise. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's now."

* * *

><p><em>He was back at the Burrow with Ludivina. They were standing outside, just far enough away so that the other couldn't interrupt. She was upset.<em>

_"Ludi, darling, calm down," he soothed, pulling her body closer to him._

_"No, I will not calm down," she screeched. "You keep saying that you love me, yet you just said that all Slytherins are no good cowards!"_

_"I said most Slytherins are no good cowards, not all of them," he argued pleadingly. "Last I check, most of your best friends are Gryffindors."_

_"That's no excuse to insult my house mates," she snapped._

_"Ludi, you're being ridiculous," he sighed. "Look at who's been there for you. They sure haven't." He didn't think to contain the sneer in his voice._

_"And look who's talking," she hissed. "A damn blood traitor who can't take a fucking thing serious!"_

_"Then leave," he shouted. "If that's what you really think of me, go right back to your precious pureblood friends! I won't even fucking stop you!" He could see the tears in her eyes, but her words still echoed in his mind. "Well, what are goddamn waiting for?" She disapparated before him. He turned and made his way to the bedroom him and George shared. He didn't feel like talking right now._

_He had already said too much._

Fred awoke with a start. He looked around, terrified, before remembering that he was in a St. Mungo's hospital room. His gaze shifted to Ludivina's battered form.

_If I had just kept my mouth shut... If I had just stopped antaganizing her... Maybe she wouldn't be like this..._

She stirred, just a bit. He moved to the chair next to her bed and grasped her hand. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ludivina," he whispered lovingly. "Ludi, wake up." Her eyes drifted towards him.

"Freddy," she murmured. "You're here." He smiled and combed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why wouldn't I be," he joked. "You're only the love of my life." She smiled.

"How bad did he hurt me," she questioned. His smiled began to fade.

"A black eye, a busted lip, one broken arm, and a broken nose," he listed off. "Plus, Ludi, something a little more permanent..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long. A lot has been going on in real life, and I just haven't had the inspiration for this one. Thankfully, I was just hit by the inspiration fairy. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!<em>

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Ludivina stared at Fred. What else could be wrong with her? Oliver had almost beat her to death. What could make that any worse?<p>

"Fred," she pried gently. He looked away, but not fast enough to hide the tears from her. "Fred, what's wrong? Please, tell me." He sat silent for a moment.

"Ludi, you're eight weeks pregnant," he choked out.

She thougth she would quit breathing at his words. How could she be pregnant? With the tiny bit she ate, she thought she would be too nurtionally deprived to be able to conceive.

"No," she whispered. "No, it can't be. We haven't even..." He nodded slowly.

"It has to be Oliver's," he murmured. "That's the only way." She choked back the wave of tears.

"We can't keep it," she half sobbed. "We can't. It'll turn out just like him." He grasped her hand gently and stroked her fingers.

"We can keep it, love," he soothed, even though she could hear the aprehension in his voice. "We will keep it, we will raise it, and we will surround it with more love than it will know what to do with. I promise, it won't turn out like him." Her eyes met his.

"Fred, how can you guarantee that," she quiestioned.

"Cause I love you, and this child is a part of you, a part of the woman I love," he explained. "Let's give this a shot, Ludi. Please?" She shook her head.

"Freddy, I can't," she sobbed. "I can't... Knowing how he is..." His lips met hers.

"Please," he pleaded softly. "Please, I know the kind of pain you would have to go through to terminate this." His blue eyes filled with tears once again. "Katie did it once, and she hasn't been the same. I just can't put you through that."

"So you would rather me keep a child I don't want?"

"We can put it up for adoption!"

"Freddy, please, don't make me do this," she begged. "I can't. I'm not ready. Please." He let out a defeated sigh.

"I can't force you into anything," he muttered. "But please, please, think about it for a few days." She gently kissed his cheek.

"I will, Fred," she replied.

_Even though I already know what I want_

He rose to his feet and exited the room, leaving her with her thoughts.

To start with, she was not, by any means what so ever, ready to be a mother. She still had to get back on her feet after the brutal attack from Oliver. Plus, she didn't even have a place of her own or a job, and Fred wouldn't allow her to work at the store. How would she be able to support a child.

Secondly, she was alone. Sure, she had Fred, but they weren't at couple. He was just a friend. She would need someone to watch the baby who knew how to take care of it. She could think of no one off the top of her head.

Thirdly, what if Oliver found out? He would either kidnap her and the baby and make her do as he says, or he would try and kill them both. Fred would try to protect them, but even he wouldn't be enough to stop the older man.

She would have to terminate the pregnancy.

_What was it that Fred said about Katie?_

Her heart clenched in her chest. She hadn't really thought about Fred's words. If he knew what it would take to terminate the pregnancy, then he knew what she would have to go through. If it really affected Katie that much, then why was she trying to argue with him? He was trying to protect her from something, but what she wasn't sure what.

She still had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>She had just woke up when Fred walked in the next day. She smiled at him as he sat down.<p>

"Well," he asked, nervousness lacing his voice. She gently grasped his hand.

"I don't know what you're trying to protect me from exactly," she began softly, "but I'm sure it must be something I don't want to experience." Hope glinted in his eyes.

"So you'll keep the baby," he questioned. She nodded. "Oh, Ludi, you have no clue how happy that makes me."

"Just promise to stay by my side," she whispered. "I can't do this alone." His lips met hers, surprising her in every way.

"I had no intention of making you go through this by yourself," he answered, his eyes reflecting unrelenting love. "I would beat the shit out of any guy who would make a woman go through something like this alone." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Freddy," she choked out as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm here; I always will be," he vowed. "Oh, Ludi, I love you and the baby, even if it's not mine. I don't care about anything else. I'll protect you and our child. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I'm back! I had almost lost all inspiration for this story, but I just got struck with inspiration. Please review. I can't know what to write next without reviews.<em>

_Love always,_

Avoline

* * *

><p>Fred held Ludivina's hand as she suffered through another powerful contraction. He had promised to stay be her side, hence why he was next to her now. She had grown to love the child in her stomach, and affectionately told it stories. She refused to find out what the gender was, much to Fred's dismay.<p>

_"Ludi, please," he pleaded playfully. "Mum won't know what to make for it if she doesn't know whether it's a girl or a boy." She laughed._

_"Tell her to make something gender neutral," she answered. "I want the gender to be a surprise." He rubbed her stomach, and was rewarded with a tiny foot to his hand. An astonished laugh escaped his throat. "I think it likes you."_

_"It knows that I'll be it's daddy," he murmured. "It knows that we love it very much." Her lips met his, and he brought both hands up to cup her face._

"Freddy," she gasped. He gently brushed her hair from her face.

"It's ok, Ludi," he soothed. "I'm right here. I won't leave you." A nurse walked in.

"All right, honey, let's check that cervix," she announced. Ludivina squeezed Fred's hand just as he gently nuzzled her cheek.

_It's too early. She's got another two months. Why so early?_

"10 cm," the nurse stated. "It's time to push, honey. You ready?" Ludivina nodded, and Fred patted her shoulder reasuringly.

"I'll count, baby, don't worry," he cooed. She nodded, then began to push.

After an agonizing hour of pushing, Fred began to wonder just how much longer Ludivina would have to push.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced.

"Go check on him, Freddy," Ludivina panted, letting go of his hand. He rose and went over to the small table where they were drying off the newborn. He couldn't stop the smile when he laid eyes on the child he would gladly call his son.

His smile soon faded when he noticed the blue tint to the baby's skin.

"Is that normal," he asked a nurse.

"Of course, it is," she replied. "We just gotta get him to making some noise and he'll be fine." Fred watched, holding his breath, as they rubbed his son for the better part of thirty minutes.

"Check his vitals," the doctor ordered. "Something's wrong if he isn't breathing by now." He threw a worried glance at Ludivina.

_Please let him be okay. Please, please, please let him be okay._

"He's not breathing, doc," the nurse called. The doctor rushed over, and Fred was forced to go back to Ludivina's side.

"What's wrong," she whispered. "Why are they all around him? Why isn't he breathing?" He grasped her hand and tenderly stroked her fingers.

"I don't know, Ludi," he answered, his voice laced with worry. "He'll start breathing soon, though. I promise. Just rest, baby." He watched as the nursing staff wheeled the boy away, and ran after them.

"Sir, you'll have to wait in the waiting room," a nurse called. His pace slowed to a halt, and he watched his son disappear down the hall. He began to tremble with fear. Fear that the little one will slip away. Fear that Ludivina will have to bury her child. Fear that there was nothing the doctors, nurses, or Healers could do.

He made his way to the waiting room and sat in a chair. He just couldn't quit worrying about his son. Images of the little body in a casket kept running through his head, until he was almost in tears.

_Frederick Gideon Weasley, quit thinking like that! He'll be just fine._

He looked up to see the doctor walk through the doors. Fred jumped to his feet and approached him.

"Is he okay," he asked, his tone borderlining desperate.

"I'm sorry to say this, sir," the older man began, and Fred knew it would not be good news, "but the baby never started breathing." The red head felt his heart shatter in his chest.

"Why," he half-sobbed. "What was wrong with him?" The doctor sighed.

"It seemed as though his lungs were not developed enough for him to be able to breath on his own," he answered. "There was nothing we could do to get him breathing."

Fred sat down in the nearest chair. His worst nightmare had been confirmed; there was nothing the doctor could have done to save the newborn. His dreams of being Daddy to the child were shattered, along with his heart. A choked sob passed his lips as a lone tear fell down his face.

"It also appears the child had some damage to over $50 percent of his body," the doctor continued. "Can you think of any reason why?" Fred took a deep breath.

"His mother was attacked when she was only 8 weeks pregnant," he replied. His eyes met the dead, emotionless gaze. "Could that have anything to do with it?"

"Quite possibly," the doctor answered. "We still need a name for the little one." Fred closed his eyes and hung his head. Why bother with a name? So they could put it on a granite slab?

_Ludivina would want to have a name for him._

"Clayton," he muttered. "Clayton Julio Weasley. Can I go see her now?" The doctor nodded.

Fred couldn't remember exactly how he got to Ludivina's room, but once he was there, and he saw her questioning gaze, the flood of emotions hit him, rendering his incapable of doing anything but sitting next to her bed, crying and sobbing as she rubbed his back.

_How can she be so bloody calm? Her son, OUR SON, is dead!_

"Freddy, just calm down," she soothed. "Tell me what's wrong, love. Please?" He shook as a sob wracked his body.

"He's gone, Ludi," he whimpered, too hoarse to speak any louder. "He never started breathing... He was dead within minutes... I'm so sorry, Ludi..."

_I failed her, I failed her, I failed her. How could I do this to her?_

_It wasn't your fault..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own Ludivina. That's it._

* * *

><p><em>That last chapter was quite sad, wasn't it? I should make this alot happier, shouldn't I?<em>

_I don't know if I will though._

_This chapter probably won't help things for poor Fred. If anything, it might make things worse. I'm sorry, in advanced. Just don't throw anything at me. Throw it at Oliver Wood!_

_Enjoy, read, and if you would like, review._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Ludivina laid on the couch, curled up, staring at the wall with emotionless eyes. She was still trying to process the past week or so of her life.<p>

_I went into labor early. Check._

_Fred stayed by my side the whole time like he said he would. Check._

_I'm sitting on the couch, holding my son._

She closed her eyes and sighed. She should be holding her little boy, but he was so damaged from Oliver's attack that there was no way he would have made it. She could see Fred's heartbroken expression in her mind. She had thought had he would be the stronger person and hold it together, but he had been devastated by the news of the newborn's death.

_He had grown to love the child. He had made plans to provide for you and the baby, Ludivina. He cares about you._

"Ludi?" She looked up to see Fred standing in the hallway, his eyes still holding a sad gleam in them. She forced a smile and sat up.

"What is it, Freddy," she questioned softly.

"You okay," he responded. She sighed and looked away.

"I don't know anymore, Fred," she admitted. "I was so looking forward to raising my child, and in one week, everything was turned upside down." The flat was silent for a few moments.

"You act like I didn't care about him, Ludi," he pointed out. "You keep saying 'my child,' like we had never agreed to raise him like he was ours."

"Biologically, he wasn't," she argued. "He was Oliver's child! He would have wound up looking just like him!"

"Ludi, I don't care," he snapped. "I still thought of him as mine, as ours! We were going to be his parents, not Oliver! I was going to be his daddy!"

"Do you really think my father would have allowed it," she shouted, rising to her feet. "If he had found out, he would have never allowed me to stay in her with two bloo-"

"If you're really going to call me that again, then just go," he half-sobbed. Her gaze met his. "If you're really going to go there again, then leave. I don't know if I can handle being called that again, Ludi. Not by you, of all people." He was crying again. She had hurt him again, but instead of lashing out like last time, she was shocked to see him showing just how much her words had cut.

"Freddy," she began, her voice soft again. "Oh, Freddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was saying." He closed his eyes, and she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Freddy, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know, Ludi," he whispered. "I know. This past week has been tough for both of us, baby." She could feel his strong, yet gentle hand rubbing her back. "I just didn't want to get into another fight. I didn't want to loose you again." She pulled back just enough to press her lips to his.

"I don't want to loose you either, Freddy," she soothed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." A soft chuckled resonated in his throat.

"Despite the fact that I'm a constant joker who can't take anything serious," he asked sarcastically. She smiled.

"You've proven to be so much more than that, Frederick Gideon," she murmured. "You would have been an excellent father." He smiled, despite the tears forming in his eyes.

"I want to have a family, Ludi," he muttered. "I want to so badly."

"I know, Freddy," she comforted. "I know. I do to." She kissed him once more, then whispered right in his ear, "I want to have a family with you." She felt his arms pull her close.

"I never thought you'd say those eight worse to me," he confessed, his voice shaky. "Merlin, Ludi, I really didn't."

"Well, I just did, and I'll say it again. I want to have a family with you." He laughed and began kissing her slender neck.

"One more time," he requested. "I like the way it sounds coming from your lips." She giggled and moved her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

"I want to have a family with you, Frederick Gideon Weasley. I want to have a house full of kids who all look just like you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I'm missing you guys. :( I was looking forward to some input and thoughts on stuff. Partly cause I'm running out of ideas. I'm hitting the writers block and could really use some help.<em>

_Here's a short little filler chapter. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Fred slowly awoke, and opened his eyes to the most wonderful thing ever. Ludivina, the love of his life, was in his arms, sleeping like there wasn't a care in the world. He smiled as tears blurred the edges of his vision. He loved her more than he ever loved anyone. She understood his stupid jokes and brought out a more serious side to him.<p>

She also brought out the worst in him.

He never imagined that he would use a dark curse on anyone. His mother had made them all promise that they wouldn't. Yet he had used _Sectumsempra_ on Oliver Wood, and quite possibly killed him. All for her. All because the bastard had hurt her.

But in Fred's mind, she was worth it. She was already scared of the Quidditch player, and Fred had promised himself that he would protect her.

Maybe Oliver had survived somehow. If he had, then he knew that Fred was not the man he used to be. No, Fred was now a fiercer, more protective man. No longer would he tolerate being pushed around or watching others get pushed around, especially women. Clearly Oliver was no longer the man he used to be. He was now a much darker man, capable of things that Fred could have never imagined. He would have never imagined Oliver to be the kind of man to hurt a woman, but Ludivina was clear evidence of the contrary. He was more than capable of hurting, and possibly killing, a woman, even one as kind and frail as Ludivina.

_It's been months since then. Why are you thinking about it now?_

He shook his head slightly. If Oliver had died, it would have been all over the Daily Prophet. Clearly, he hadn't died, seeing as though there hasn't been a single mention of him in the Dailey Prophet. Which means Oliver is just smart enough to keep his mouth shut. That or he doesn't want another run-in with Fred. In a way, that's what Fred wanted. He wanted Oliver out of Ludivina's life completely. He wanted to guarantee that the son of a bitch would never raise a hand to hurt his girl.

He liked the sound of that. His girl. And she was. She had been his girl for a few months now. Even with the lingering weight from the pregnancy, he still thought of her as his.

He closed his eyes and sighed. It still hurt him to think about what might have been. He had been so excited to become a father. He wanted nothing more than to have a house full of kids. His kids. He could already see them. Bright red hair with golden eyes. Her eyes. He would probably be expected to punish them when they did something that he would have done anyway. He would be super protective of his daughter, if he ever had a daughter. He would chase away any boy that he thought wouldn't be good enough for her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a slight movement in his arms. He looked down to see her stirring. A smile crossed his face.

"Morning, Ludi," he whispered.

"Mornin," she mumbled. "Sleep well?" He gently squeezed her small frame.

"Slept just great," he answered softly.

_Guess it's time to find a ring._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Come on, guys. I'm running out of ideas, and would like your input on what Fred and Ludi should do next. Please. *puppy eyes*<em>

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Ludicina laughed as she followed Fred and George, as well as the rest of the Weasley clan, to the lake at the edge of the property. It was a beautiful day, and Fred had begged her to come alone and join the fun.<p>

_"Please, Ludi," he pleaded. "Mom will never let me forget if you don't come. Pretty please?" Her eyes met his._

_"Okay, fine," she surrendered. "But I am not swinging out over the water on some rotten old rope!"_

"CANNON BALL!" The group laughed as George ran forward and jumped into the water. Ludivina watched as Fred ran after him.

"You two be careful," Bill called. "Mum says something's been lurking around the lake." She bit her lip.

"Do you think it's dangerous," she questioned. Bill chuckled.

"Of course not," he answered. "Mum just worries alot. I'm sure it's perfectly harmless." She watched as one of the twins broke the surgace, but as soon as she made eye contact with him, she knew it wasn't Fred. George's face contorted with worry.

"Has Freddy not surface yet," he inquired. Everyone shook their heads, and his face went from worry to fear.

So did Ludivina's.

She dove into the water and looked around. She turned to see something dragging Fred up the stream that feed into the lake. With a flick of her wand, she bolted after the creature and stunned it. Her hand closed around his, and she brought him to the surface. She pulled him to the shore, then laid next to him. They were far away from the rest of the group, which suited Ludivina just fine.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear Bill's warning," she gasped. His laughter filled her ears.

"No, I didn't," he replied. "I had other things on my mind." She grinned.

"Like what," she asked. He turned onto his hide and propped himself up on one elbow. She turned just in time to see him reach into his pocket.

"This," he responded softly, pulling out a box. "I charmed it so that it would stay dry while we swam. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Hold on, Fred," she instructed. "You're shoulder's bleeding." She flicked her wand, and his wound was bandaged tightly. He grinned.

"That wasn't part of the plan," he joked. "But it did give me the desired setting." She gave him a confused look, until he opened the box.

Inside sat the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. Emeralds and rubies were surrounded by simple bands of gold and silver, ironically creating the colors for Gryffindor and Slytherin. She stared at it, unsure as of what was going on.

"I wanted to get a ring, Ludi," Fred began, his voice laced with disappointment. "But I couldn't find one that was perfect for you, and I saw this bracelet, and it just screamed your name, and-"

"Fred," she cut in, her golden eyes meeting his. "Are you trying to propose to me?" He nodded, and she could tell he was nervous as hell.

"Ludi, will you make me the happiest man in the world," he questioned. She smiled at him.

"You should already know the answer to that," she murmured, bringing her face to his. His lips met hers half way, and they kissed with more passion than either one thought possible.

_Imagine that. Mrs. Ludivina Prothero Weasley._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I was told to do a bachelorette party. :} Oh, how fun that will be!<em>

_But first, we need Freddy's thoughts on it. So this chapter will not be the party, but the next chapter will._

_So sit back and get ready for some Fred and George fun!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Fred awoke and looked down at Ludivina's sleeping face. He smiled, happier than he's ever been. He was about to marry the girl of his dreams. He could care less that her father hated his guts, or that everything was leading up to a huge war. He just wanted to marry her, have children, and make her so happy with life. He glanced at the bracelet and smiled even bigger. She clearly had tossed out her want for everything perfect. Otherwise, she would have insisted on a ring.<p>

He felt her move in his arms, and gently kissed her forhead.

"Morning, my dear fiance," he murmured. "Sleep well?" She nodded and opened her eyes.

"You know good and well that I've been sleeping better since I started sleeping in your arms," she responded. He grinned and kissed her.

"I know," he whispered. "Ready for breakfast?" She nodded and started to get up, but he held her down.

"I thought you asked if I was ready for breakfast," she laughed. He kissed her neck.

"I had a different kind of breakfast in mind," he purred in her ear as his fingers rolled one of her nipples. She gasped and arched into his hand.

That's just the reaction he wanted.

He rolled her onto her back and held himself over her. He had a new product he wanted to try, and this was the perfect moment for it. He reached for the dummy wand and his wand. He whispered a quick incantation, and the dummy wand started to vibrate. He gently pressed it against her clit.

"Aah," she moaned. "What the hell?"

"Just a new product that needs testing," he cooed. "Just relax and go with it." He saw a smile play at the corners of her lips.

"How can I not relax," she breathed. "This thing feels... so good..." He grinned and gently slid the wand into her. Her hips bucked, letting him know what kind of effect it was having on her. He moved himself to where he could watch it work it's magic on her. He could smell her arousal, and couldn't stop himself from going after just a taste of her. He gently flicked his tongue against her nub.

She tasted like cinnamon, something he thoroughly enjoyed. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked on the bundle of nerves. He smiled when she began to pant, and made it a point to drive her to the brink of madness. He removed the vibrating wand and replaced it with his tongue.

"Fred," she whimpered, making his prick twitch. He lapped at her juices and slid his tongue into again, only to be rewarded with her voice calling his name. He repeated the motions, until she was a shaking, whimpering mess below him. He positioned himself over her and took her mouth into his. He reached for the vibrating wand and pressed it against her clit again, using a Permanent Sticking charm to make it stay.

He then slid into her dripping heat.

He groaned. He could feel the vibrations at the base of his cock, and he hoped that he could hold out long enough for Ludivina to enjoy it. He settled into a steady rhythm, and soon felt her walls quiver around him. He stilled as her orgasm hit, trying his hardest not to blow his load right then and there. Between her womanhood clamping down on him and the vibrations from the "Wonder Wand," he found it very hard to hold back.

"Fred," she whispered, her voice almost desperate. "Fred, the thing... please... I can't..."

He took the hint and removed the want, grateful to see that it worked. A soft smile rested on her lips.

"Ludi," he cooed, nuzzling her neck as he began to move again. "Oh, Ludi, I love you so much." He felt her nails drag across his back, something that only drove him deeper into her. His movements were no longer steady. They had become irratic as he held back, hoping to prolong the pleasure.

"Fred, please," she murmured. "Let go, Freddy."

His vision went white as he let her words drive him over the edge. He pushed into her and held himself there, letting all rational thought follow his seed. After a few moments, he collapsed next to her. He pulled her close to him and nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'd say it works," he panted. He felt her chest vibrate as she laughed.

"What was it, exactly," she questioned. He muttered an incantation to make the Wonder Wand stop vibrating, then showed it to Ludivina.

"George calls it a Wonder Wand," he explained. "You say the proper incantation, which is written on the instructions in the box, and it kinda becomes a Muggle vibrator. Something for the older, single ladies who have an... itch... that needs scratching." She giggled.

"It seemed to work just fine for two as well," she pointed out. He smiled.

They were interupted by a knock at the door.

"Tell Ludivina that her future sister-in-law is here, as well as one Hermione Jean Granger, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson," George shouted through the door. Fred felt his face heat up as he blushed.

"Guess it's time to throw you to the lions, eh," he joked light-heartedly. She smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"I'll be fine, Fred," she replied. "Even if Ginny is in charge." He chuckled and swiftly kissed her cheek before she stood to get dressed. He sat up, the sheets just barely covering his manhood, and watched her try to pick out the perfect dress for her bachelorette party.

"Why don't you wear the emerald green dress," he piped up. "You are a Slytherin, after all." She pulled out the short, one-shouldered garment.

"I haven't wore this since that dinner with Dad," she muttered. He nodded understandingly.

"Do you think it'll still fit," he inquired. She grinned and began to put the silk dress on.

"Fits just fine," she answered, joy lacing her voice. He smiled and _Accio_'d a pair of her underwear to his hand.

"Wear them," he instructed sternly. "I don't want to have to hurt someone over you." She smiled and slid them on.

"I know, baby," she whispered. She kissed him one last time before exiting the bedroom. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of Muggle sweatpants.

_Time for the bachelor party._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yep. Smutty goodness. :)<em>

_Now, it's time for a bunch of Gryffindors to show a Slytherin how to have a good time. I already know how I want this to end. I just gotta get there. :)_

_Sit back and enjoy, guys!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Ludivina followed her soon-to-be sister-in-law, the other girls surrounding her so that she wouldn't try to run away. They had drug her to Muggle London, and she was starting to get worried about what they were going to do.<p>

"Guys," she began nervously. "I don't think drinking would be a good idea. I'm kind of a lightweight when it comes to drinking."

"Fred already warned us," Ginny piped in. "Don't worry. We won't go get drunk." Ludivina only felt a small bit of relief. She knew her soon-to-be sister-in-law and her fiance were close, so she knew that Ginny would be trouble. Add in the fack that Ludivina was the only Slytherin in the group, it seemed as though she was at their mercy.

They lead her through a set of doors, and Ludivina recognized where they were taking her.

"Guys, come on," she protested as they shuffled her into the strip club. "Fred is going to kill me if he knew I was here!"

"Hence why he never has to know," Hermione giggled. Ludivina rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," she moaned. The rest of the girls laughed as they lead her to a couch in the corner.

"Believe it," they all stated in unison.

They exchanged gifts, and got a visit from one of the male stripper, who, ironically, looked a lot like Fred.

"You so did that on purpose," Ludivina screeched at Ginny. The red-head simply winked and smiled.

By the end of the night, Ludivina had been visited by at least a dozen strippers, and Flear had suggested they leave before it got too awkward. The party filed out of the club and started walking down the street.

"That was fun," Katie laughed.

"Yeah, it was," Angelina stated. "But the night is still young!"

"Some of us have to be home by a certain time," Ginny reminded. Ludivina laughed and hugged her future sister-in-law.

"I know, girl," she giggled. "We might just take you home and keep the party going."

"You think Fred will be okay with that," Angelina inquired. Ludivina laughed again.

"He'd probably be fine with me coming home early," she replied.

"Then let's just do that," Hermione suggested. "It's already eleven thirty." They all agreed, and went their seperate ways. Ludivina apparated to just in front of the store and made her way up to the flat. She quietly entered the flat, then the bedroom she shared with Fred. She squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waiste.

"Have fun," Fred cooed in her ear from behind her. She smiled and leaned back into him.

"Of course," she answered. "Ginny was in charge. How could I not?" He turned her around and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good," he breathed. She felt heat growing between her legs at his seductive tone. "How about I complete the bachelorette party?" He kissed her lightly, then the kiss deepened. His teeth grazed her lower lip, and she sighed, allowing him entrance. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and she felt his hands roaming her body.

_Twice in one day. Only my Freddy._

Her legs bumped against something, and she realized that he had been backing her towards the bed. She fell onto it, and he was quickly on top of her. His mouth met hers as the snogging continued.

"The dress," she gasped. "Freddy, the dress." His hand made quick work of the green silk, pulling it up over her head and sliding the one shoulder down her arm.

"I'll buy you a new one," he whispered and he cupped her breast. She arched into him, begging for more. She moaned as his lips brushed against her pert nipples.

"Fred," she murmured. His fingers traveled to the pair of panties he had insisted on wearing. In one swift motion, he slid them down her legs and threw them to the floor. "You're wearing... too many clothes..."

"They'll be gone in due time," he muttered. He waved his wand, and she felt silk straps appear around her wrist.

"Kinky, Frederick," she panted. He chuckled darkly.

"Always wanted to try this," he leered. "Just never had the chance." He kissed his way down to her thighs, then, avoiding her dripping pussy, kissed his way on down to her ankles. She let out a frustraited groan as he kissed his way back up, leaving little love bites along the way.

"Fred, get on with it," she snapped. He grinned up at her.

"I don't think I will, my dear fiance," he replied. "I'm enjoying this way too much." He placed a kiss on her inner thigh, and she could feel his breath on her nether parts. "I can smell you. I can tell how much you are enjoying this." She moaned as his finger grazed her swollen clit.

"Freddy, please," she whimpered. She bucked her hips as one slender finger slid into her.

"All in good time," he purred. He pumped the single digit, then added another. She felt overhwleming need grow as he assaulted her body. "Don't come until I say so." She groaned in protest.

"Meanie," she breathed. His laughter reached her ears, just before she felt his breath on her heat again.

_I am SO going to get him back for thi-_

His tongue flicked against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and she lost all rational thought. She could only focus on the wonderful feeling of his mouth on her sex. Everytime his tongue dipped into her, she forgot where she was. She almost reached her peak when he pulled back. She whimpered, begging him for more. When she had almost lost hope, his mouth returned to her pussy. Just as she was about to come, he pulled away again.

"Fred, please," she pleaded.

"Oh, but you know you're enjoying this," he taunted. She felt him reposition himself, and his mouth found hers. "But I'll save the crazy stuff for the honeymoon." She giggled and kissed him and he slid home.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I only own Ludivina. That's it._

* * *

><p><em>Awe, thanks Miss Munchk1n! I'm glad you're liking this!)<em>

_Here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Fred paced in his old bedroom nervously. In only a few hours, he would be exchanging vows with the love of his life. He never imagined that he would be the first to get married. He always thought Bill would get married first, or Charlie. His mind raced with a hundred different questions.<p>

What if she changed her mind?

What if her father showed up?

What if someone steps up and objects?

"Freddy?" He turned to see George walk into the room and close the door behind him. "Nervous?" He nodded.

"George, I'm getting married," he pointed out. "Of course I'm nervous. I'm scared to death!" He glanced at the wedding tent in the yard. "But I wouldn't change it for the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Ya know, have kids, grow old, spoil the grandkids." George chuckled.

"Yet you're pacing a hole in the floor of our old bedroom," he stated. Fred managed a laugh.

"I just keep thinking something's going to come up and ruin this for us," he confessed. "I mean, what if she changes her mind? What if her father shows up and hexes my balls off?" George held up a hand.

"Everything is going to go smoothly," he reassured. "Just cause Bill and Fleur had their wedding crashed by Death Eaters doesn't mean yours will." Their eyes met, and Fred could fell some of his apprehension fade. "It's only going to be you, Ludi, me, Gin, Mum, Dad, and Shaklebolt. No one else will know." Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Come on. Your bride awaits." He followed his twin to the tent. He took his place and waited for Ludivina to join him.

His jaw dropped when she finally appeared.

She was wearing a deep red dress that hugged her torso, with a skirt that flared out just enough to flatter her figure. The sweatheart neckline barely showed the spot where her breast began to form, and he felt his mouth go dry. She looked like a princess in his mind.

_And I'll treat her like a princess._

She stood next to him as they turned to start the wedding. He laced his fingers with hers and smiled.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to marry one Frederick Gideon Weasley to one Ludivina Freya Prothero."

Fred's mind drifted as he began to image the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Fred held his new wife close as they apparated into Godric's Hollow. He chuckled and lifted her face to place a kiss on her lips.<p>

"You and apparating don't get a long, do you," he teased. She laughed and smacked his arm.

"I spent ten months not apparating," she pointed out. "Do you expect me to be good at it?" He smiled and lead her to one of the small cottages.

"Welcome home, Ludi," he whispered as he ushered her inside. He waved his wand to turn the lights on.

"Oh, Freddy, it's perfect," she squealed. "Oh, I couldn't have picked a better place!" He pulled her into a hug as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"I knew you'd love it," he murmured in her ear. She pulled back and gently kissed his cheek. Their gazes met, and he had to fight to keep from breaking down.

"Freddy, what's wrong," she cooed. Her hand caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky to be able to do this," he answered. "Out of all the men you could have fallen in love with, you chose a drop-out who owns a joke shop." Her lips met his, and he couldn't stop the tear that slipped down his face.

"Fred, I picked the man who has made me feel more loved than anyone else," she soothed. "I picked the man who saved me from myself and brought me back to a level of security." He opened his eyes to see that she, too, was crying. "I picked the man who stood beside me through everything, even though he didn't have to. That's who I picked." He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Ludi, don't cry," he stated, his voice choked. "You're going to make me cry." She buried her face in his shirt, and he started to gently rub her back. "Ludi, I told you ages ago that I couldn't stop loving you if I tried, and I've held true to that. Now that we're officially married, the only way you'll be rid of me is to kill me." She laughed into his shoulder.

"Why would I want to be rid of you, silly?" He grinned through the tears.

"Cause I'll smother you with more love that you know what to do with." She laughed even harder, and soon, they both were laughing and holding each other close. He looked into her golden eyes. "I love you so much, Ludivina." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Freddy. Every inch of you."


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>And they're married! Took them long enough!<em>

_Now it's on to the next chapter. We'll get the meet the first Weasley grandchild!_

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>She pushed, Fred by her side. It had only been a few months after their marriage when they found out that they were expecting. This time, there was no doubt in her mind who the father was.<p>

"You're doing great, Ludi," he soothed. "You're doing wonderful. Not much longer and we'll get to meet our child."

"I know," she panted. "I know." He patted her shoulder, and she began to push again. She could just imagine a little boy with firey red hair like his father. She could see him pulling pranks at school, and his father being proud when he gets detention the first time. She could almost see him on the house Quiddich team, winning each match for him.

"I can see the head," Fred exclaimed excitedly. She laughed.

"Head full of red hair," she inquired. He nodded. "That's what I was hoping for." She felt his fingers comb through her hair.

"Just a fe more pushes, baby," he cooed. "You're doing so good." She nodded and pushed again.

A loud scream was heard in the room. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, even though she was too exausted to open them. She felt Fred leave her side, and knew he was going to go look at his child. She didn't mind, really. She knew he would make an excellent father, and couldn't imagine him doing anything else.

"Baby," his voice whispered right next to her. "Say hello to our daughter."

Her eyes flew open. A little girl? She turned to see him crouched next to her bed, with the newborn in his arms, wrapped snuggly in a blanket. She reached out and tenderly touched the girl's face.

"Oh, Freddy, she's beautiful," she murmured. "She looks just like you." Their eyes met, and she could tell he was fighting back the tears.

"She's so beautiful, baby," he half sobbed, his voice choked and barely audible. "So perfect." Ludivina moved her hand from the baby's face to Fred's cheek.

"She is, and she's got a wonderful father to thank for that."

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the birth of Jasmine Leanne Weasley, and Ludivina and Fred had gotten into a comfortable rhythm of parenthood. December had come, and Molly had sewn a number of warm blankets for the grandchild she had not had the opportunity to meet yet. George had come by, his missing ear healing nicely, and almost cried at the sight of his niece.<p>

_"Gred, she's perfect," he choked out. Fred smiled._

_"I know," he chuckled. "Look at who her parents are." The three of them laughed._

_"Mum and Dad can't wait to meet her," George stated. "They want so badly to see her, but they don't want to endanger the two of you."_

_"We know," Ludivina murmured. "Until Harry finishes whatever he needs to do, we all kinda gotta keep low."_

There was a knock at the door, and Ludivina scooped Jasmine into her arms and ran to the safe room upstairs. She waited, listening through the thin floors.

"Who's there," Fred called cautiously.

"Fred, it's me, Harry," a muffled voice answered. She breathed a sigh of reliefe and started for the stairs.

"Merlin's beard, Harry," Fred exclaimed. "Get in, get in! Before someone sees you!" Ludivina walked in just as Harry and Hermione entered the house.

"Sorry to show up on your doorstep so late," Hermione apologized. "We were here looking for the sword of Gryffindor, and we just got back from..." She stopped and looked at Harry.

"From my parent's grave," he finished. "We knew you were here, and we can't find Ron anywhere."

"It's fine, guys, really," Fred laughed, closing and locking the door. "Besides, there's someone I want you to meet." The duo turned to see Ludivina, and Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh, Fred," she began as she neared mother and child. "Oh, she's beautiful! Why didn't anyone tell us?" Ludivina and Fred both chuckled.

"We didn't find out until after our wedding," Ludivina piped in. Hermione smiled at the infant before turning to Fred.

"May I hold her," she questioned, shifting her gaze between the older couple. Fred nodded, and the brunette carefully extracted Jasmine from her mother's arms. She giggled as she held the sleeping newborn, and Ludivina lifted her gaze to see Fred beaming with pride.

"She really is beautiful, Fred," Harry intoned. "What's her name?"

"Jasmine Leanne," the red head answered. "She came out letting us all know just how strong her lungs are." Hermione looked at Harry.

"You wanna hold her?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know what to do," he replied.

"Neither did I," Fred reassured, "but I haven't broken her yet. How about I show you?" Harry nodded, and Ludivina watched as Fred carefully slid a hand under his daughters head and his other arm under her body. He turned and handed the child to the dark haired man. He smiled at the small person in his arms.

"To think that she's the only certain thing right now," he murmured.

_Yeah, she is._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Before the questions start, I will answer them._

_Ludi and Fred opted for a home birth with a private mediwitch who was friends with the Order, seeing as though Fred would be considered one of the Undesirables._

_Jasmine was born in late November, so Hermione and Harry would have been in Godric's Hollow around that time._

_The blankets got here via a network of Order members. There never really is a set number as to how many there are, and we only know of a few._

_Ok, that's all. :) Review if you want to._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>We're nearing the end, guys. This journey is almost over. I can't gurantee how long or short the chapters will be, just know that there are a few chapters left.<em>

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Fred stood next to his twin as they waited for the Death Eaters to attack. This was it. Voldemort was going down, and he was going to help as much as he could. He wanted a better world for his daughter, for Remus's son, for his future nieces, nephews, and grandchildren.<p>

He also had to make sure to come back home to Ludivina and Jasmine.

His mind wandered to the last conversation he had with his wife before he left. She had begged him not to go, was so scared that he might not make it back alive. It broke his heart to leave her at the house in the emotional state she was in, but he had to go. He was part of the Order of the Phoenix, and if he could stop the reign of terror that threatened their world, then he would. There was the possibility that he would be killed, but that was a risk he was willing to take for Jasmine.

_"Freddy, please," she sobbed, clinging to his jacket for dear life. "Don't go! I don't want to loose you!" He combed her ivory hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead._

_"Baby, I have to," he soothed. "The Order needs as many people as they can get. There's only a few of us left."_

_"But I need you," she argued. He choked back the wave of tears. Her words were tearing him to bits._

_"I know you do," he whispered. "Trust me, I know. But if I can help ensure a better world for Jasmine, then I will." He kissed her quivering lips. "Don't cry, Ludi. I'll come home alive, I promise."_

"Hey, Gred," George piped up, nudging his brother with his elbow. "You nervous?" Fred nodded.

"Who wouldn't be," he answered softly. "Doesn't help that my baby girl is barely old enough to remember me." He bit his lip to hold back the emotions. He needed to focus. "Ludi's probably pacing the house by now."

"Probably," George agreed. "She loves you, Freddy. I don't blame her for being worried. I also don't blame you for coming to fight." Fred faced his twin and smiled.

"Remember when Ginny was a baby," he questioned.

"Yeah," George laughed. "Everyone called us her second dads." The duo fell silent, both remembering the years gone by. "Everyone always said that you would be and excellent father, and you've proven them all right." Their gazes met, and both had tears in their eyes. "I'm proud of you, Frederick."

"Thanks, Georgie," Fred choked out. A smile graced the other man's face.

"No problem, twin brother."

* * *

><p>Fred threw a hex at an attacking Death Eater. They had been fighting for hours. He felt his body wearing down, and had to fight to keep going. At least he had Percy there with him, even though he had been separated from George a while ago. Harry had asked him to guard the entrance to the Room of Requirement, and he was going to help his friend in any way that he could.<p>

"Hello, Minister," Percy exclaimed. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Fred stopped dead still and stared at his older brother. He couldn't believe his ears. Had Percy just told a joke? This had to be a dream, brought on by exhaustion.

"You're joking, Perce," he laughed. "You actually _are_ joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

A huge explosion shattered the wall next to them, and a man with firey red hair laid lifeless on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know. That was the cruelest cliff-hanger ever. Wanna know a secret?<em>

_I had it planned out. :)_

_Yep, I had planned on scaring you guys half to death with that. But don't worry, I plan on making up for it. We've got at least two chapters left, so just hang in there._

_Here's the next chapter for you. Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Ludivina paced the short length of the living room. She hadn't heard any news from anyone since Fred left for battle. She had just put Jasmine down for the night, but she could not sleep for worrying. She hadn't slept for two days, to be honest. She just wanted to have her husband back safely in her arms.<p>

The front door opened, and she turned to see George walk in. He looked tired, and his eyes were red and puffy. She could see a figure behind him, and she felt her heart stop beating...

... only to start again as Fred walked in.

"Freddy," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. His own arms wrapped around her petit frame, pulling her as close to him as possible. She felt the tears of relief and happieness roll down her cheeks.

Yet he was silent.

"Freddy," she whispered in his ear. "Freddy, what's wrong?" He pulled back and met her golden gaze, and she could see the tears he was holding back. Her eyes bounced from one twin to the other.

"Harry had asked Fred and Percy to guard the door to the Room of Requirement," George began as Fred went and sat on the couch. "They were doing good, holding their own. Percy told a joke for the first time in years..." Fred closed his eyes and hung his head. "Fred said that the wall next to them exploded... A piece of the masonry hit Percy's head..." A strangled sound escaped the sorrowful man's body, and Ludivina sat down next to her husband. "His head was caved in, Ludi... He couldn't have survived something like that..."

"Oh, Fred," she soothed quietly as his shoulders began to shake.

"He had everything going for him," Fred sobbed. "We were just getting our brother back... It's not fair! That should have been me!"

"Fred, don't say that," George piped in. "You've got a family that needs you..." Fred's head snapped up, tears dripping off his chin.

"Perce had finally started talking to us again," he argued. "He was wanted to earn acceptance from the family again! He never got the chance to meet Jasmine! This isn't _fair..._" His voice cracked, and he closed his eyes as the emotions overtook him. Ludivina put an arm around his quivering shoulders and pulled him into her.

"Freddy, I'm sorry," she murmured. "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby."

"He had just met a girl," he choked out. "He was telling me about her before... before..." He couldn't finish, and she held him as he sobbed in her arms.

"Freddy, it's okay, just let it out. Don't hold it in; it'll only hurt that much more."

_Percy, why did you have to get yourself killed?_

* * *

><p>She held his hand as they lowered his brother into the ground. Percy's funeral had been a very somber one, considering the circumstances. The casket had stayed closed the entire time, his injuries so severe that it was disturbing. Fred had silently mourned the entire time.<p>

_Poor Freddy._

Ludivina looked around at the rest of the family. George was in the same emotional state as Fred, staring at the casket. Molly was sobbing into Aurthur's chest. Ron, Bill, and Charlie just stared, dumbfounded and hurt. Ginny clung to Harry for all she was worth, hiding her face from the rest of the family. Hermione held Ron's hand, as did Fleur to Bill. The silence was overwhelming, aside from Molly's cries.

Fred was right. This wasn't fair. Percy had the most potential of all of them. Sure, he was strait-laced and a pain in the ass, but he had so much ambition.

She had never seen the Weasley family so depressed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>This is it, guys. Another story coming to a close. This has been fun, and it's been real, for me at least.<em>

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added the story to their alerts or favorites, have stuck with Fred and Ludi through the best of times, the worst of times, the lowest of the low, and the joy of bringing a new life into the world. The ones who cried with Fred after the still-birth, and the ones who were just as torn after Percy's death. "To those who stayed until the end... thank you."_

_Here's the last chapter, guys. Sit back, and enjoy, as we end yet another journey._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Fred stacked the pancakes on a plate and set the plate in the middle of the table. It had been thirteen years since the battle, and life had settled to some form of normal. He and Ludivina had been blessed with a second child, and it was his first day of school at Hogwarts. Fred wasn't sure if he wanted his son to be sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin.<p>

He heard footsteps storming down the stairs, and smiled as his only son, Percy Ignatius Weasley II, ran into the dining room as hard as he could. The boy had the Weasley red hair, but with his mother's golden eyes. He was smart for his age, and adamant about following the rules.

_Just like Perce._

"Eager, are we," he laughed. The eleven-year-old nodded.

"I'm ready to go prove what I can do," he answered as Fred piled three pancakes in front of him. "Thanks, Dad." Fred leaned against the wall and watched the boy stuff his face with bite after bite of pancake. He barely noticed when Jasmine, who had grown to look like a thirteen-year-old version of her mother, sat at the table, and barely acknowledged Ludivina walk in and say "Good morning" to him. He was lost in thought as he watched an eager young wizard, who showed great potential, ready himself for the first year away from his parents. Fred remembered his mother talking about how eager the first Percy was when he turned eleven, insisting on going to the station in his robes, keeping his books in his bag and carrying them around.

"Freddy," Ludivina whispered in his ear, pulling him from his memories. "Are you ready to go to the station? We don't want to be late." He nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that my brother would have been proud," he murmured nostalgically.

* * *

><p>They had pleanty of time, but Fred didn't mind. He helped Percy load his trunk, then pulled him off to the side.<p>

"Is this the part where you say 'I'm proud of you, son,'" Percy joked. Fred couldn't contain the chuckle.

"Yeah, it is," he answered, "but I've got more to say than just that." He dropped to one knee and met his son's gaze. "Percy, you were named for one of my favorite brothers, and the smartest, most tight laced man I knew. He wouldn't have known a joke if it looked at him and called him daddy." Percy snorted, and Fred grinned. "I never got the chance to tell him how much he really meant to me, or that, aside from your Uncle George, he was my favorite brothers." He took a deep breath. "Percy Ignatius Weasley, I love you, and I want you to try your hardest to out-do your Uncle Perce as much as possible. Break every performance record, be the best prefect and Head Boy in Hogwarts history, and pull as many pranks as you possibly can without getting in trouble. Can you do that?" The child nodded, his eyes holding a look of understanding.

"I can, Dad," he replied softly. Fred pulled the boy into a strong hug, trying his hardest not to fall apart.

"I love you, Percy," he repeated, "and I always will."

The train whistle blew, and the duo rushed to get Percy on the train. Fred waved as his child, accompanied by his cousins, left on the train to start the same adventure as the many generations before him.

_He'll make us proud, Perce._


End file.
